


Dreams That Haunt Me

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris lives in a perfect world full of fame, money, and anything his heart desires. Everything is seemingly perfect until a stranger brings Kris’s world crashing down around him. What if you weren’t the person you thought you were? What if everything that you thought you knew was a lie? Kris finds himself questioning his past and even his very existence upon meeting a boy named Tao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I normally cringe at crossovers but my ships have been crashing into one another like it’s a game of Battleship as of late. Blame Kai’s sister’s wedding.

_Planet Alpha Centauri Bb Year 3365_

 

The light canons exploded in a ray of brilliance overhead that had the crowd beneath it aweing at the colorful explosions.

 

Amongst the posh crowd, stood a tall blonde male who was gaping up at the light canons in wonder. The display was so beautiful and frightening with their loud explosive noises and shimmering particles as they fell back down from the sky.

 

“Fireworks.” The blonde breathed, watching the show overhead in silent wonder.

 

“What was that, Kris?” A warm hand encased the male’s shoulder and Kris smiled when his life mate Minho kissed his cheek.

 

“Nothing.” Kris shook his head, blue sparkles in his hair catching in the dim lighting. “I was just thinking about an old book I’d read. It was on fireworks.”

 

“Fireworks are dangerous though.” Minho’s brows creased, “Light canons are much safer.”

 

“I know that, Minho. Fireworks are a direct violation of Code 4B7.” Kris replied dully and Minho seemed to relax.

 

“Are you pleased with the evenings events? You hardly had any champagne.” Minho motioned to the still full flute in Kris’s hand.

 

“Tonight was perfect.” Kris smiled up at the explosions overhead before turning to peck his lover on the lips. “Thank you.”

 

“Happy 100th anniversary.” Minho wrapped his arms around Kris’s waist and the couple continued to enjoy the other’s company.

 

Minho could help but be pleased with himself as he surveyed the crowded balcony area in which the party was being held. The evening was a grand collection of important people ranging from politics to celebrities. As one of the CEOs of MIND Corporations, money was no issue for the millionaire as Minho had rented out one of the most expensive and exclusive rooftop lounges in all of Seoul 4. Large marble pillars reminiscent of ancient Greece reached towards the stars as dark blue sheer curtains blew in the cool night breeze. Laughter filled the balcony as champagne flutes made of Martian glass glittered in the starlight and people from all different planets mingled.

 

It was a few hundred centuries ago that humans on Earth had finally started exploring deep space only to be disappointed with the knowledge that humans were indeed alone in this universe. There were no aliens so to speak but as Earth’s atmosphere quickly deteriorated, people began moving to colonies on other planets. As time went on, these colonies soon became large sprawling metropolises capable of sustaining massive populations. In fact, it was a rarity now to find someone who had actually visited Earth. Tales of the home planet falling victim to plague, crime, and environmental fallout did make Earth sound like an ideal planet to visit even if it was the home world.

 

Instead Minho was quite content with his life on Alpha Centauri Bb, an extrasolar planet famous for being headquarters to many large corporations including the one Minho worked for. MIND Corporations was an organization specializing in pharmaceuticals and neurological research. The corporation had employed Minho for quite some years and he was proud of the ultra elite lifestyle his position allowed him.

 

The man glanced at his blonde companion at his side and smiled. Kris and Minho had been life mates for one hundred years as of this night and Minho could not be prouder. Although not looking a day over twenty-five, Minho would be turning a hundred and thirty this year. With the new advances in technology, aging was now easily manipulated and slowed through a series of genes therapies. It was an expensive procedure but everyone in Minho’s circle was able to afford it.

 

“I love you.” Kris whispered softly, awkwardly resting his head on the man’s shoulder despite being taller. As the secondary life mate, it was Kris’s job to assume the role of the female in the relationship.

 

Life mates were assigned by the government to control populations. A person had no say in whether their life mate was male or female, you were just simply assigned one. Couples could either be heterosexual or homosexual depending on a random lottery system. Often times many were unhappy with their partner, which led to infidelity. Kris had even heard gossip in his circle that Tiffany’s life mate was unhappy with receiving her as a partner and had been frequenting brothels. Kris felt so blessed that Minho loved him as much as he did.

 

Minho and Kris’s hundred-year anniversary was not only just a celebration amongst friends but also a means of bragging by Minho in his company. Many of the primary partner’s coworkers were invited to the event so that Minho could brag at how successful his relationship was.

 

Kris had been purposely dolled up with his blonde hair quaffed upwards and sprinkled with blue glitter in representation of his home planet Alpha Centauri Bb. The blonde wore a long black tunic, adorn with diamonds that formed their solar system, and straight leg silk pants. It was a modest outfit, especially compared to some of the extreme neon or feathered outfits Kris had seen some of the guests wearing, but he looked regal in it. Minho wore a white suit with the purple hide of a Jupiterian Flark slung across his shoulders. It was a kill from Minho’s latest hunting trip and he’d been proudly wearing the pelt for the past three days.

 

As the music drifted through the crowds of lively dancing people and with the warmth of Minho’s hand on his lower back, Kris did think he’d ever experienced a happier moment in his life.

* * *

“And so then I said, you can kiss my ass Sir!”

 

“Tiffany!” Kris said, “You could have gotten in serious trouble for that.”

 

“Oh please! Suho’s family doesn’t own even half of the solar energy that my family does. Suho would never actually try to pull anything.” Tiffany laughed, her long yellow diamond earrings brushing against the white fur pelt draped around her shoulders.

 

“Darling I wish that you listen to Kris’s advice more often.” The pet name came off monotonously from Jongup’s lips where he sat tucked away in the corner of the limousine.

 

“Jongup please,” Tiffany scoffed, “It’s not a big deal. I’ve known Suho since we were children. He’s used to my teasing by now.”

 

“Well I don’t appreciate it when you’re going about Seoul 4, running your mouth, and making me look like an idiot who can’t keep his partner in line.” Jongup snapped and an uneasy silence fell over the limo hovercar. Kris decided in that moment to watch the buildings passing beneath them through the glass floor while Minho scrolled idly through his data interface implanted in his wrist.

 

“You know what…” Tiffany began, sounding close to tears, when Kris sent her a warning look.

 

“What? What grand idea has your little brain hatched now?” Jongup pulled a cigar out of his pocket and lit it up, rolling his eyes in disgust at his life mate.

 

“Let’s do something fun!” Tiffany glared and Kris looked uneasily between the pair.

 

“Tiffany, it’s getting late. Besides aren’t you tired from the anniversary party?” Kris began when Jongup interrupted.

 

“No I think that’s a wonderful idea.” The man’s eyes narrowed as Tiffany returned his look of distain. “Minho, Kris, your anniversary party was wonderful but why don’t we make tonight really memorable? Tiffany, darling, what did you have in mind?”

 

“Let’s go to a lower citizen club!” Tiffany grinned, pointing down the dirty urban cityscape beneath them. They were currently passing over one of the poorest districts of Seoul 4, a place inhabited by lower citizens, that people in their social circle would never even dream of entering. However Tiffany was always one to cause trouble and the woman’s brash choice did not really surprise anyone in the car.

 

“You’ll be recognized immediately and we aren’t nearly dressed for it.” Jongup frowned and Minho chuckled softly besides him.

 

“Men know nothing.” Tiffany spoke more to Kris than the rest of the vehicle’s occupants as she shrugged out of her furs and took off her earrings. “We have disguise data programed into our interfaces for a reason.”

 

Tiffany punched in a few codes onto her wrist and soon her long sleek black hair was transforming into a short chestnut bob. The woman’s milky skin darkened a few shades as to fit more in with the complexions of that of the lower citizens. The woman then ripped off the train of her dress so that her upper thighs were exposed and smiled in triumph. The female now sitting in the car was an entirely different person.

 

“Tiffany that programming is for emergencies and while I feel the need to remind you of how many codes you are breaking,” Minho smiled, pulling down his suit sleeve to expose his own interface, “I admire your creativity.”

 

“You’re not seriously doing down there are you?” Jongup blanched.

 

“I don’t see why not. In all of my years living in Seoul 4, I’ve never even ventured on foot outside of our district. I pass over this neighborhood all the time for work but don’t even really know what is down there.” Minho shrugged and soon his short spiked black hair was growing longer and turning into a messy side-swept style that was a nice highlighted brown. The man pulled off his purple pelt and suit jacket until he only remained in his button-down and slacks.

 

“Well I’m not going to just let you two go down there alone. What code do I input?” Kris asked and Minho hastily grabbed his wrist. The blonde stilled, momentarily stunned at his lover’s almost panicked reaction, before Minho was sending Kris a reassuring smile.

 

“Let me do it for you.” Minho asked and Kris nodded dumbly.

 

Kris watched as his partner inputted a few codes before his honey blonde hair was darkening into almost a grey color. Like Tiffany and Minho, Kris’s skin darkened a few shades as well when the transformation was complete.

 

“He looks practically the same save for the hair.” Tiffany commented, admiring her newly green eyes in a pocket mirror. “Minho you didn’t do much better.”

 

“The point is to masquerade ourselves, not play dress up.” Minho quipped and Tiffany huffed.

 

“Driver,” Tiffany called past the divider, “Land us down there at that club.”

 

“I must warn you that this district is not known to be hospitable to first district citizens. By Code 096, I must advise you against entering that establishment.” The automated driver responded.

 

“Advise respectfully declined.” Tiffany laughed, crawling out from the hovercar and marveling at the hustle and bustle on the street.

 

“Kris, leave your tunic behind. The diamonds will give you away.” Minho helped his lover out of his outfit until he remained in a tight fitting tank top.

 

“I’m not leaving this vehicle.” Jongup shook his head as Kris and Minho crawled out after her. “Have fun tonight and feel free to leave her behind if she becomes a burden.”

 

“I hope you crash.” Tiffany snarled, crossing her arms over her chest.

“A pleasant evening to you too.” Jongup spat as the hovercar doors slid shut and the vehicle rose back up into the sky.

 

“Now that the nag is gone,” Tiffany twirled, earning her a few looks from some of the male patrons filing into the club, “Let’s go have some fun!”

 

The club was loud, that was all really that Kris could ascertain as strobe lights flashed overhead and left him temporarily blind. Scantily clad bodies grinded together in one large mass on the dance floor as women danced in suspended cages overhead and a mist machine created a large haze over the crowds. The bar glowed in neon lights as fluorescent colored drinks were poured and the music shook the entire building. It was unlike anything that Kris had ever seen before and he gaped at the chaos of it.

 

“This place is awesome!” Tiffany squealed, immediately leaving Kris’s side as she ran out on the dance floor.

 

“Tiffany wait!” Kris rushed after her, barely able to hear Minho’s concerned calls after him. The secondary male pushed his way through the dancing crowds, still able to see Tiffany’s blonde bob as she navigated quickly through the people. Then someone moved in front of Kris but by the time he got around them, Tiffany was gone. Kris whirled, looking back to where Minho was but unable to see him any longer as well.

 

“Fuck.” Kris swore and began navigating back towards the bar. He sat down on the one of the stools and pulled his communication data on his interface up. Unfortunately it informed him that he had no signal and Kris truly began to panic then.

 

They’d barely gotten into the club and Kris was already separated from his party. As a secondary male, Kris was not often allowed to do things on his own. He was always in the company of Minho or at least a bodyguard. For Kris to be alone in such a setting was unthinkable. However, after the initial panic of releasing for once in his life Kris was utterly alone, Kris began to relax as he realized what this meant. For once in his life, Kris could actually make decisions on his own.

 

The man sat there for a short while, unsure of what to do exactly, when he felt a pair of eyes on him. Kris glanced down the crowded bar and noticed a man sitting only a few stools down from him. The man had a square jaw and high cheekbones; his hair was shortcut and black with only a bit of long fringe spiked in the front. He was dressed entirely in black and Kris could not even begin to fathom why he was staring at Kris so intently. Kris was used to unwanted looks from others, it came with being the life mate to one of the most powerful men in Seoul 4, but this man was not projecting lust onto him.

 

Instead the man was watching him as if he’d seen a ghost, his eyes round and his mouth ajar. Then the man was rising out of his seat and making his way over towards Kris. Kris quickly looked away, praying the man would just walk past him, but instead he stopped directly behind Kris.

 

“Yi Fan?” The man asked softly and Kris whirled around.

 

“Who?” Kris asked, “I’m sorry I think you have the wrong person.”

 

“Yi Fan, it’s me… Chen. What are you doing here?” The man asked, looking around as if in search of someone else. “Does Tao know you’re here?”

 

“As I said,” Kris stood up to leave, feeling unsettled with the man, “I think you have the wrong person.”

 

“What did they do to you?” Chen asked in horror, reaching out and grabbing Kris’s arm.

 

“Hey man,” Kris frowned, body tensing, “Let go of me. I told you, you have the wrong person.”

 

Chen looked up at Kris with an expression of sadness before he was pulling something out of his pocket. Kris tried to jerk back afraid it was a weapon, only to see a pair of small white pills in his open palm.

 

“I’m giving these to you.” Chen spoke, shoving the pills into Kris’s hand. “They’re not harmful but if you ever really want to know the truth of who you are, take these.”

 

“W-what?” Kris scoffed, staring down at the pills in his hands. They looked like any common drug that Kris could find on a street corner. Chen released his arm and turned to leave, before glancing back sadly at a confused Kris one more time.

 

“If you decide that you are happy as you are right now, don’t take the pills. But if you do choose not to take them,” Chen’s face became dark, “Then please don’t go anywhere near Tao. It would break him if he saw you like this.”

 

“What?” Kris glanced down at the pills once and when he looked up Chen was gone.

 

“Where did he go?” Kris surveyed the crowds, wanting desperately to ask the man more questions, but the club was too crowded.

 

“Kris! There you are!” Tiffany was suddenly throwing her arms around Kris’s shoulders. “Is this where you ran off to? The bar? No guys tried to pick you up right? Minho would have a fit!”

 

“Oh Tiffany,” Kris his the pills in his fist, “Where is Minho?”

 

“He ordered a taxi. Apparently he’s not really feeling this whole lower district scene. Want to bail?” Tiffany began dragging Kris back through the crowds. “He’s this way!”

 

Kris let himself be led by Tiffany outside to the waiting taxi with Minho in it. He let himself be lectured by Minho for running off and then let himself be apologized to when he remained silent. Kris spent the remainder of the ride half listening to Tiffany, the two small white pills held tightly in his hand.

* * *

“Kris? Are you coming out soon?” Minho knocked at the locked bathroom door and Kris blinked.

 

The blonde had been staring at his naked form in the mirror for quite some time, the water faucet left running, as the two white pills sat on the counter. Kris had been unfocused for the past several days, constantly thinking back the pills that he kept in his coat pocket at all times. Kris had tried doing some research on what they could possibly be without being too obvious but turned up nothing.

 

“Kris?” Minho knocked again, concerned and Kris sighed.

 

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Kris called, fingers curling into fists as he made up his mind.

 

The blonde cupped the pills in his palm before covering his mouth and tipping his head back. Then the blonde washed them down with some water and gasped, staring at himself once more. He’d actually done it. Kris took the pills finally.

 

The man padded out of the bathroom, unsurprised to see Minho equally naked as he lay on their bed. Minho had a considerable sex drive and it was part of Kris’s duty as a secondary male to fulfill those needs.

 

“What took you so long?” Minho stopped scrolling through his interface and raised an eyebrow.

 

“I had to take my vitamins.” Kris commented, crawling into the bed besides his lover.

 

“Hmm,” Minho hummed, grabbing onto Kris’s hipbone and stroking it with his thumb, “Come here.”

 

Minho did not ask Kris if Kris wanted to lay him. Minho never did, as it was not required for him to receive permission to take his secondary male just as Kris was not a position to refuse him. They did this nearly every night unless Minho was away on business or if Minho had been too rough the previous night.

 

“I love you. You know that, right?” Minho asked, rolling atop Kris.

 

_“I love you. You know that, right?” A boy with dark black hair, as dark as the deep recesses of space, smiled up at Kris. They were both naked, lying on a bed in a room that was military in appearance._

_Kris lazily dragged his index finger along the boy’s muscled arm and hummed. This boy lying besides Kris was truly beautiful. The boy’s face was flushed pink and his lips were slightly swollen from when Kris had been too aggressive in his kissing._

_“I love you.” Kris whispered and the boy beamed._

 

“Kris?” A hand lightly tapped the blonde’s cheek. “Kris?”

 

“Huh?” Kris blinked, looking up at where Minho was still hovering over him.

 

“Are you alright?” Minho asked, resting his hand on Kris’s neck so that his thumb stroked behind Kris’s ear. “You spaced out on me.”

 

“I’m sorry. I’ve just been very tired the past few days.” Kris shook his head.

 

“You have so much tension in your body.” Minho commented, a hand sliding down to cup the man’s crotch. Kris’s breath stuttered as Minho fondled him to hardness. “Let me take all of that tension out of your body.”

 

“Yes, Minho.” Kris moaned softly, turning his head to the side as Minho pumped his length. Minho knew Kris’s body so well and the blonde could only submit to the pleasure the other male was bringing him.

 

Minho captured Kris’s mouth in a rough kiss as he pinned Kris’s wrists by his head. The blonde moaned, opening his mouth when Minho’s tongue licked across his lower lip for entrance. They kissed languidly, their mouths locking other as their tongues delved deeper into each other’s mouths. Kris soon felt Minho hardening against his thigh and opened his mouth wider, fingers flexing anxiously as Minho continued to pin his wrists.

 

Minho’s kisses were aggressive, signifying his role as the primary male in the relationship, as he exploratory licked around in Kris’s mouth and dominated the male’s hot pink tongue. Kris knew when it was appropriate to react to Minho’s ministrations and when it was not. Minho got off on power, Kris knew that very well, and he’d had decades to master pleasing his lover.

 

“In me.” Kris knew to say and Minho’s hips stuttered forwards. The blonde glanced up at his lover through his eyelashes and Minho groaned.

 

“God, you’re so hot.” Minho hit a button on his interface and his index and middle fingers were immediately coated in a sterile gel.

 

The man trailed his fingers down the softness of Kris’s stomach before slipping before the man’s splayed legs. Kris sighed, instinctively raising his hips and arching his back to allow Minho better access. Minho leaned down and sucked on the blonde’s earlobe as his first finger experimentally tapped around Kris’s entrance. They did this with such frequency that there was no need for Minho to be so gentle but Minho would on occasion get too carried away and be too rough with Kris. It often resulted in Minho being unable to lay with Kris for a few days, which enraged the dark haired male like no other.

 

Kris pressed his chest up against Minho’s when the man’s long finger first entered him, pushing past that ring of tight muscles, and touching something deep inside of Kris that sparked pleasure throughout his body. Minho knew Kris’s body so well and knew all of the right ways to leave the blonde a panting quivering mess.

 

“Minho.” Kris panted, his groin tightening as it lay fat and leaking on his thigh. The blonde’s mouth open and closed in a series of wordless pleas as Minho continued exploring deeper and deeper inside of him.

 

“Feel my touch.” Minho growled lowly.

 

The male eased his finger backwards, almost slipping out of Kris, before thrusting it back in hard. Kris mewled, embarrassed at the sounds that Minho was pulling from his body. Minho angled his head and latched their mouths together, both heavily exhaling through their noses, as Minho at last released Kris’s other wrist. The blonde’s arms instantly wrapped around the other’s neck, pulling into their kiss deeper as Minho kept steadily pumping his finger in and out of Kris’s body.

 

Kris closed his eyes, body singing in bliss, as his skin felt as if it were on fire. Minho was treating him so gently that night, Kris wondered if the romanticism from their anniversary had still yet to wear off, as the dark haired man nibbled on Kris’s lower lip. Minho took the opportunity to slip in another finger and Kris breathed heavily, hole flexing to take the newly added width. He relaxed after a moment and thrust his hips downwards onto Minho’s hand trying to take the man deeper.

 

Kris’s breathing was becoming uneven, his sex dripping and twitching as Minho kept stroking that spot inside of him. He felt hot, as the pleasure borderlined with pain as all Kris really wanted was for Minho to hurry up. Kris thrust his hip down again, breaking from their heated kiss, to meet Minho’s hooded eyes. Normally at this point in time, Kris would ask Minho to take him but some reason Kris found himself unable to formulate the words. Kris’s cock was already painfully hard, begging for release, yet something felt off.

 

“Tell me what you want.” Minho smirked, both of his fingers easily slipping in and out of Kris’s body as he was fully loose now.

 

“I…I…” Kris tried, stomach flipping uncomfortably and not from arousal. Minho sighed, rubbing his own hardness on Kris’s thigh, and studied the man’s face.

 

“Kris.” Minho said again, this time much sterner, “Beg for it.”

 

“P-put it in me.” Kris managed, feeling as if he were in a daze when Minho’s fingers slipped from him.

 

The dark haired male petted down Kris’s side before reaching under the male to possessively grab one of Kris’s globes in his hand. Minho squeezed the round flesh and growled, commenting on how Kris was his. However the blonde was only half listening at his point, eyes blinking furiously as he felt a pressure at the back of his head.

 

“My Kris.” Minho whispered, taking the gel from his fingers and applying it to his member. It was a new technology purposely formulated for coupling that unlike more primitive measures like lube, did not wear out and remained sterile.

 

Minho eased Kris’s hips upwards, spreading the man’s legs wide, as he positioned the tip of his cock at Kris’s puckered entrance. Kris’s entire body stiffened when he felt Minho’s wetness bump him.

 

_“Oh god!” The boy cried out as Kris screwed his hips ruthlessly into the boy’s compliant body._

_The boy was on his hands and knees, forehead pressed to the bed, as Kris held the boy’s rear flush to his hips. Kris moaned at the tightness around him and pounded forwards once more, loving how the boy squeaked with each thrust. The boy’s own member hung between his legs, messily dripping down onto the bedspread beneath them, as Kris pounded into him again and again._

_“Kris!” The boy sobbed, fingers digging into the sheets._

_“So good. You feel so good.” Kris leaned down and reached around to grasp the boy’s member. He pumped the throbbing organ, loving how the boy tightened around his own member, before the boy began making a series of whining noises._

_“Kris! Ngh! Kris!” The boy sobbed, shoulders tensing before he was shooting his pleasure out on the bed. The boy’s rear clamped down like a vice grip around Kris. The man dipped his head and groaned, riding out his orgasm in small thrusts into the whimpering boy’s body._

_“Oh Kris.” The boy whimpered, craning his neck around to look Kris in the face. Kris’s eyes locked with a pair of large brown orbs, pupils fogged with post orgasm bliss, as the boy smiled shakily at his lover._

 

“Stop.” Kris found himself saying as he shoved up at Minho’s chest. Minho froze, staring down at his lover in shock, as Kris realized what he had just said.

 

“I mean…” Kris swallowed, vision clearing as Minho’s frowning face came into full view. “I didn’t mean that.”

 

“Kris.” Minho frowned, fingers digging uncomfortably into Kris’s hips, “I am the primary male in this relationship. It is your duty as my secondary male to make me happy.”

 

“I understand and I apologize.” Kris reached up and stroked Minho’s chest. “I want it. I was momentarily spacing out. Please enter me.”

 

Minho huffed but nonetheless pressed his head against Kris’s entrance. Then Minho was sinking forwards, his width stretching Kris’s hole out tight as it accommodated the blunt object entering him. Kris gasped slightly, gritting his teeth, not out of discomfort but confusion as he experienced a quick flash of anger. Kris did not know where that came from, where the sudden need to flip Minho over and dominate _him_ came from. Kris had never felt the urge to challenge Minho before and he did not know what was overcoming him in that moment.

 

“Ah yes.” Minho sighed once he was seated until hilt. Kris’s body was hot inside, soft wet walls that normally easily invited Minho inside seeming almost to be trying to force out the intrusion.

 

Minho did not know what was going on with his secondary male this evening but it needed to be corrected. Kris’s behavior was totally out of character and out of line. Minho gritted his teeth, firmly holding onto Kris and leaving the blonde no time to fully adjust, before he was thrusting forwards. Kris’s face screw up, eyes opening as a flash of anger crossed the blonde’s face. It went unnoticed by Minho as the dark haired male had closed his eyes in pleasure.

 

Minho’s hips thrust forwards, pulsing his member inside of Kris in swallow strokes. Kris grunted beneath him, pumping his own cock as Minho left it unattended. Meanwhile Minho was in pure bliss, tipping his head back and marveling at what a wonderful body his lover possessed. He dragged his cock back and forth inside of Kris before finding that spot again.

 

“Ah!” Kris jolted, his nerves firing in pleasure. The blonde felt conflicted, while his body was readily responding to the sexual gratification that Minho was bringing him, something kept nagging Kris in the back of his mind.

 

“Here, right?” Minho panted, hitting Kris’s spot dead-on once more. Kris cried out, fingers clawing at Minho’s arms as the man’s rhythm picked up.

 

“Yes!” Kris cried out, hips meeting each of Minho’s thrusts.

 

The before Kris could even register that he was at his edge, he was orgasming. The blonde’s mouth opened in a soundless scream, face looking as if he were pain, as he convulsed around Minho’s cock. Kris’s pleasure shot out across his stomach and chest, eyes falling shut as he struggled to regain his breath. Minho growled, consumed with watching how his angry red cock thrust rapidly into Kris’s body. It made Minho feel like he was marking Kris as his property and the thought was enough to send the man over the edge. Minho was silent as he came save for a quiet grunt before he was pulling out.

 

“I’m going to get a drink. Do you want anything?” Minho slid off the bed and pulled his sleeping pants back on.

 

“Kris?” Minho turned around when he was only met with the sound of soft snoring. The secondary male was out cold, hands clutched under his chin, as his blonde eyelashes fanned across his cheekbones.

 

Minho found himself smiling before he left Kris to sleep, completely unaware as two white pills worked their way through Kris’s system.


	2. Chapter 2

When Minho returned to the bedroom after retrieving his glass of water, he sighed and flopped down onto the bed besides his life mate.

 

Kris’s sweaty hair was plastered to his forehead, his brow furrowed, as the blonde tossed and turned in his sleep. It was not like Kris to fuss in his sleep and Minho curiously drew closer to the male. Kris’s heart rate was fast, much faster than it should have been after their lovemaking, Minho noted as his interface alerted him to the blonde’s pulse.

 

“Full biological assessment.” Minho instructed his interface as Kris slept on. The primary male’s programming booted up as his interface did a full body scan of Kris’s vitals. Everything seemed to be perfectly normal save for that the software picked up the presence of a drug in Kris’s bloodstream.

 

Minho got up from the bed and walked towards the window frowning.

 

Kris did not do drugs. Minho knew perfectly well of that. The scanner had not picked up the presence of just any street drug pumping through Kris’s system but rather a swarm of nanomites. Tiny microscopic machines were surging through Kris’s bloodstream with their final destination as Kris’s brain. Minho did know when the nanomites had entered Kris’s bloodstream but it would only be a matter of hours before their purpose was fulfilled.

 

“It’s a shame that we didn’t get to play longer.” Minho mused to himself, staring at Kris’s sleeping form as it reflected in the window. The man injected a weak electrical pulse through Kris’s body and watched as the nanomites died off, their work only partially completed.

 

“Such a waste.”

* * *

When Kris awoke the following morning he was alone in the room.

 

The blonde sat up and looked around, confused as to why Minho had not woken him up when the primary male arose as he did every morning. Instead Kris spotted a note written out to him on the side table instructing him to rest for the day. Kris smiled, rising out of bed and stretching the knots out of his back, before heading off towards the shower. What a loving life mate Kris had.

 

Kris hummed to himself, just wanting to get the stickiness from last night’s romp off his skin. He turned on the shower faucet and while waiting for the water warm, set about brushing his teeth. The blonde winced when he swung around and faced himself in the mirror, eyes dilating to take in his reflection.

 

“What the fuck?” Kris whispered, rubbing at his eyes, as everything seemed incredibly clear that morning. Kris felt as if his vision had improved vastly, his hearing was superb as he heard each droplet in the shower fall, and his sense of smell was strengthened as well. The man squinted through the bright bathroom lights and began brushing his teeth, a horrible feeling creeping up his neck as he sniffed the air.

 

Something was wrong.

 

Kris stopped the sink and looked around, sniffing confused at the air. He could smell something, something faint and almost undetectable, Kris wasn’t even sure if he’d have noticed it had he not been so alert this morning. The blonde followed the scent to the shower and peered at the nozzle, noticing that the smell seemed to be coming out along with the water.

 

A sudden panic ran through Kris’s body, the blonde slamming the water off, as he somehow knew what the mysterious odor was. It was a sleeping gas. Kris didn’t know how he knew it was, but something inside of Kris told him to run.

 

The blonde ran from the bathroom and began to tug on his clothes, panic rising within him, as the air ventilation system began to hiss as it emitted the gas. Kris swore and ran to the front door of the apartment, slamming his weight against it when the handle would not budge. Someone had locked Kris in.

 

“No.” Kris said, body beginning to feel lethargic as he ran to the patio and tried the door there. It was locked as well.

 

“No!” Kris slammed his fists against the door once. The man cried out in frustration and sank to the floor, his head in his hands, as he tried to think of way out of this.

 

Kris’s vision was beginning to blur and he stumbled back into the bedroom, as he remembered something. The gas was thick in the air now, Kris practically having to crawl towards the bed, as he grabbed the briefcase Minho kept stored beneath it. Inside contained a gun, but not just any gun, a real genuine SIG P226 .357 semi-automatic. It was an antique from Earth but Minho had specially ordered a functioning one to be made. Unlike photon or light ray guns, it was not hooked up the government’s system and could not be disabled with the click of a button by the government officials. Earth guns were banned mainly due to that it was a gun pure and simple, the government could not control it, and as it lacked a stun option it was meant to kill. Minho kept it in case of emergencies and Kris fumbled with the bullets, hands instinctively knowing how to load it, before he was aiming it at the glass windows overlooking the cityscape. Their apartment was on one of the middle floors of the MIND Corporation building, a scary five hundred floors above the ground.

 

Kris raised the gun and fired at the glass windows once, twice, three times before they were shattering and the drapes were being sucked out with the wind. Air howled as it blew into the room and began to disperse the sleeping gas. Kris sagged against the bed, fingers trembling, as he stared at them in shock.

 

“How did I know to do that?” Kris whispered, replaying how calmly he had assembled the weapon and fired it. Kris had even known how to brace himself when the weapon bucked backwards with the force of being fired.

 

However there was no time for that as immediately as the glass shattered, an alarm sounded. Heavy metal doors slammed down over the bedroom door as more began to descend over the windows. There was no time. Kris was moving instantly, spine arching backwards, as he slid on his knees straight beneath the metal doors before they came down.

 

Now Kris was freefalling five hundred stories in the air, hair whipping around his face as he free fell, stomach dropping out as hovercars whizzed past. Kris’s interface alerted all vehicles in the area that Kris was in need of immediate assistance and a garbage truck aligned itself beneath the falling man. Kris fell into its truck bed hard, an elbow awkwardly slamming against its metal side, as he landed amongst the trash.

 

“Shit!” The blonde scowled, clutching his elbow in pain, as a MIND Corporation vehicle closed in behind the trash truck.

 

“Oh thank god.” Kris sighed in relief, expecting the vehicle to have come to save him, when the hovercar fired. A green light shot out, almost too fast for the eye to see, as a bag of trash besides Kris was incinerated.

 

“What the hell?” Kris screamed, covering his head and ducking as the hovercar fired again. This time the attack deflected off the trash truck, the light ray dully reflecting off the truck as it indented the metal. That last shot was dangerously close, this vehicle was using government issued light ray canons and they were set to kill.

 

Kris wormed his way through the trash, keeping his head low and the gun close, as he brought up the communication data on his interface. He dialed Minho’s work number only to have it go straight to voice message. The hovercar fired again, vaporizing some more trash and Kris flinched. He didn’t have much time, he needed to lose this hovercar and fast. The blonde surveyed his surroundings, spotting an advertising billboard coming up on their right. He glanced back at the hovercar that was still continuing to fire at him.

 

Light ray guns were effective in causing mass destruction but not for hitting small targets. For whatever reason, the hovercar knew not to explode the trash truck but instead was only focused on Kris. They wanted to eliminate just Kris and do a clean job of it so that no one would be able to go snooping. That hovercar was one of MIND Corporations there was no doubt about it but Kris didn’t know what that meant. He tried patching through to Minho again but only got his answering service.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Kris gritted his teeth and he crawled out from the truck bed and maneuvered into the truck cabin. There was no human driver, all of the city services used autopilot systems anyways, and Kris glanced in the reflecting mirror back at the hovercar. The vehicle fired again, nailing one of the truck’s thrusters as the truck slowly began to sag in the air.

 

“No! No! No!” Kris shouted, connecting his interface to the truck’s navigation system. “Come on, come on.”

 

Kris overrode the safety system when it tried to stop him from diverging from the designated path. He drove it towards the advertisement board, thrusting it to full speed, as he headed straight towards it. The hovercar followed, still firing and doing a number on the truck. The cabin glass shattered with the next shot, glass flying everywhere and some slicing Kris’s face. The blonde hissed, cheek stinging as it ran with blood but he pressed the truck to increase its speed. The hovercar was dangerously close behind now, following too closely to be able to maneuver away in time, as Kris headed straight for the advertisement board.

 

“Three.” Kris looked in the rear view reflection mirror at the hovercar. It fired again, making the trash truck jolt with the shock.

 

“Two.” The trash truck was practically upon on the board now, a towering six hundred feet of pure steel. Kris kicked open the cabin door and stared down at the airspace beneath him. The truck was practically there now.

 

“One!” Kris jumped from the vehicle, not being able to see as the trash truck directly collided with the advertisement board. The truck blew up in a fiery explosion, debris flying everywhere, as the MIND Corporation hovercar slammed right into the truck and exploded as well.

 

Metal creaked, fire consuming the thrusters, as both vehicles began to fall out of the sky. Kris was freefalling again, wind lashing against his face and pulling his skin taut, as flaming bits of metal fell down around him. Kris’s interface sent out a distress signal but there were no hovercars in the area.

 

“Shit.” Kris turned his body as he fell, eyes spotting a transportation bus a few yards down. It was moving fast, Kris wasn’t sure if his timing was right to land on it, and he twisted his body. The tall blonde soared through the air, falling at an alarming pace, as the hovercar wreckage groaned and tumbled to the ground level below. It exploded some more when it hit the ground, a flaming hunk of metal, sinking into the street as people’s faint screams could be heard.

 

Kris however was still falling and he needed to time this right. The transportation bus was nearly beneath him now and he tucked his arms at his side, making himself more aerodynamic. He cut through the air like a dart, eyes squinted as the wind blew in his face, and then the bus was directly beneath him.

 

Kris landed on the bus’s roof with a bang, body easily sliding across the smooth roof, as he fell off the side. Kris grabbed onto the roof’s edge, his body swinging out along the side the bus, as he looked at the few hundred feet he had left before he hit the street. Kris groaned, arms burning, as he hoisted himself back on top of the bus’s roof. He lied there for a moment, winded and in a state of shock, when something landed on the roof with him.

 

Four armed gentleman, all dressed in the signature grey MIND Corporations defense uniforms, surrounded Kris. Kris looked weakly up at them, rising to his knees, as their robotic voices filtered out through their helmets.

 

“Li Kris, we have been given orders to return you to the MIND Corporation building effective immediately. You are to comply peacefully.” One of them spoke, cocking his gun in warning.

 

Kris glared up at the man, unable to see his face beneath the helmet, when he felt a gun pressed at the back of his head. Kris froze.

 

_“Come at me.” The dark haired boy spoke, motioning to Kris._

_The man hesitated only for a moment before landing a powerful kick to the boy’s side. The boy blocked it with his forearm, grunting at the force of Kris’s kick, before he was grabbing Kris by the ankle and swinging the man down onto the ground. Kris fell onto his back, foot still in the boy’s hand, as he glared down at Kris._

_“Don’t hold back and use such childish attacks on me. Go at me full force. I’m not a kid anymore!” The boy snarled, letting go of Kris’s foot._

_Kris got to his feet again and nodded, meeting the fire in the dark haired boy’s eyes as he lunged at him. The boy tried to dodge him, not expecting Kris to hug him around the waist as Kris slammed his head into the boy’s stomach. The pair fell, the spit being knocked out of the boy, as he gasped. Kris straddled the boy and brought his hands to the boy’s neck, squeezing down hard until he felt the boy’s Adam’s apple._

_The boy gagged, pupils dilated, as he bucked beneath the other man. Kris squeezed harder, using his strong legs to keep the boy pinned beneath when he thrashed, the boy’s fingernails scratched at Kris’s hands trying to get him to let go but Kris did not release him._

_“Ack… ngh.” The boy choked, heart starting to slow, as his eyes rolled back into his head. The boy’s breathing was beginning to become shallow, life slipping away from him, when Kris let go._

_The boy hacked, gasping for air, as Kris got off of him and watched the pathetic sight of him on the floor. The boy rolled to his side, fringe unable to hide the lethal glare the boy sent to Kris._

_“You told me to stop treating you like a kid.” Kris said coldly. “I didn’t hold back.”_

_The boy was still wheezing, color starting to return to his face, when Kris bent down and scooped the boy up. The boy coughed weakly, arms slinging around Kris’s neck, as he closed his eyes and rested his head against Kris’s chest. The man listened to the boy’s rapid panting and felt remorse for a moment._

_“You need to get stronger. They won’t pass you at my clearance level if you aren’t.” Kris said quietly and the boy nodded._

_“I know.” He panted, shoving at Kris’s chest to be let down. Kris dropped the boy to his feet, admiring the fire in his eyes._

_“I know that, Kris.”_

 

Kris’s body went into action. The blonde swung his leg around, knocking two of the men off their feet. For the one behind him, Kris seized the man’s arm and pulled the man’s weight forwards and over Kris. The man landed on his back and Kris pulled out his SIG P226 and shot the man straight in the chest cavity. The loud _bang_ startled Kris but he found himself rising to his feet and taking on the fourth man.

 

It was as if Kris’s body was moving on its own, his body moving according to muscle memory, doing things that felt so familiar and yet Kris knew he had never done before. The man swiped at Kris and he dodged it, not seeing as one of the other men snuck up behind him and knocked his gun from his hand. The weapon fell to the metal roof, skidding across the smooth surface, and Kris acted quickly. He jabbed the fourth man in the throat with his fingers, before roundhouse kicking the man in the side of the head. The two remaining men both swiped at Kris at the same time, forcing Kris to block their hits with both his arms, just as they had intended. One of the men took the opportunity to nail Kris in the stomach and the blonde crumpled.

 

They advanced on Kris, photon handheld guns glinting in the sunlight, and Kris kicked one of them in the knee. The man screamed as he crumpled, kneecap shattered from the precise force of Kris’s kick. The blonde rolled and snatched his SIG P226, shooting the man in the head while he clutched his knee. There were only two of them left now and Kris dodged when one of the pair tried to punch him.

 

The blonde easily avoided the attack twisting to the side, making sure to bring down the butt of his gun on the man’s head. The remaining man was the one who had originally knocked Kris’s gun away, he was a skilled fighter, Kris could tell. Kris rose to his feet and the pair walked around each other in circles, both with their hands fastened to their guns.

 

The man paused, muscles tensing as Kris sensed the man was about to make his move, the man moved to pull his gun and Kris lunged at him. The blonde tackled him in the stomach, throwing him backwards before winding his arm back to punch the man straight across the jaw. Kris’s knuckles burned, bone crunching against bone hard as he clipped the man under the jaw. The man’s head shot back, dropping his photon gun, and Kris brought his leg up and kicked the man in the side.

 

Suddenly the second man was attacking Kris, grabbing the blonde’s gun and tossing it off the bus. Kris watched as it fell, the gun being lost in the swarm of hovercars beneath them. The man locked his arm across Kris’s neck and brought the man close to his chest, keeping Kris firmly in a headlock.

 

“Ack!” Kris hacked, hands coming up and trying to pry the man’s arm from off his neck. The other man was recovering now, limping slightly from the gun wound on his leg, as he hobbled towards the pair.

 

“You little fuck.” The man’s pained voice crackled through the robotic helmet feed. “I’ll teach you.”

 

The man picked his photon gun up off the ground and held it straight at Kris’s forehead. The other man held Kris, steadying his arm in case Kris tried to resist, and the blonde panicked. There was no way Kris could break free in time and he watched like a deer in headlights as the gun booted up. The device glowed a stronger green, indicating the stored up energy was about to be released, when suddenly there was a muffled thud in the distance. The man holding the photon gun collapsed, blood trickling down his forehead.

 

Kris took the other man’s stupor to twist free from his grasp and punch the man in the stomach. The man doubled over and Kris punched him again, blood coating his knuckles as his fists collided with the man’s defense gear. There was a knife strapped to Kris’s attacker’s leg and Kris snatched it. The man had recovered from the punch, standing up, when Kris struck out and landed the knife straight in the man’s chest. The man grabbed onto Kris’s wrist as the blonde drove the knife deeper, staring at his image reflected in the shiny helmet. The man gurgled, his grip on Kris’s loosening, before his body slumped to the side.

 

Kris became aware of someone else landing on the roof behind him and the blonde, retracted the knife, whirling around and holding the weapon up to the newcomers neck. Kris could not bring himself to slit this new person’s throat.

 

There, standing before Kris, black hair whipping in the wind was the boy that Kris had been seeing his visions. The blonde took in the boy’s features, his dark and dangerous eyes, his plump pink lips, and pale complexion. The boy stood there, seemingly unafraid even despite the fact that Kris’s knife was pressed to his neck. Instead the boy stared down Kris, watching as Kris’s expression pulled into one of confusion. The blonde lowered his knife.

 

“You’re a bit rusty but I see your skills haven’t left you.” The boy spoke. It was like staring at a ghost and Kris blinked, realizing the boy had spoken.

 

“Who… who are you?” Kris did not let his guard down entirely, clutching the knife tightly.

 

“Do you want to live?” The boy ignored Kris’s question as a hovercar aligned itself besides the bus. Kris eyed it, unable to see the occupants due to the blacked out windows.

 

“What?”

 

“Do you want to live? Because if you don’t come with me, you won’t have any chance at surviving.” The boy was being serious.

 

“Yes… Yes I want to live-” Kris began.

 

“Good then come with me.” The boy motioned for Kris to jump into the waiting hovercar.

 

“Who are you?” Kris repeated again, this time firmer. A look of annoyance twitched over the boy’s face and he strode up to Kris. The blonde tensed, his arm tensing in case he had to attack the boy, when the boy invaded Kris’s personal space.

 

The dark haired boy was shorter than Kris, his breath tickling Kris’s neck when the boy’s body bumped his. A sudden flash of arousal ran through Kris when he inhaled the boy’s scent, eyes widening in surprise at his body’s reaction to this stranger.

 

“I’m Tao.” The boy smiled before moving forwards and connecting their mouths in a kiss.

* * *

The hovercar had taken Kris and Tao to the outskirts of the planet, far away from Seoul 4, and far away from everything Kris was familiar with. The dry barren landscape stretched out before Kris now, void of any form of life, as Tao continued driving.

 

Kris desperately wanted to ask Tao what was going on, why Tao had kissed him, but the dark haired boy had told to remain silent. Kris’s interface was likely being tapped for any audio and the pair drove in silence. Kris had been sneaking glances at Tao the whole ride, taking in the boy’s features and trying to figure out why he felt so drawn towards this individual. Tao did not seem to be doing much better at all. While the boy was stone faced, his legs fidgeted as he drove, an obvious erection straining against his tightfitting pants. Kris would have been embarrassed as well had he not been equally as hard.

 

It was unlike anything Kris had ever experienced. All he could do was stare at Tao, mentally undressing the boy, as his body screamed at him to act. That need to dominate that Kris had experienced the previous night with Minho was back, making his blood boil hot at the thought of taking Tao. The boy snuck a look at Kris when the blonde grunted, cheeks stained pink, eyes roaming to Kris’s tented pants.

 

Tao winced, adjusting himself in the seat, as he pressed the hovercar to drive faster through the desert landscape. Kris’s eyes were dark, blown with lust, as he looked away out the window.

 

“We’re here.” Tao said barely above a whisper as he began to land the vehicle. Kris frowned, looking down at the barren landscape in confusion. There was nothing around them, they were in the middle of the desert, or so Kris though until a landing pad emerged from out of the sand. Tao landed the hovercar onto the platform as they were lowered and the doors closed back overhead.

 

Kris pressed his nose to the glass of the window and stared in awe. They were in an underground flight hanger that spanned miles and miles with hovercars lined in rows like an army. They were all painted black bearing the same symbol as the hanger was swarmed with people in matching black tunics.

 

“You can talk now.” Tao unbuckled himself when their platform safely deposited them onto the ground floor. “The walls having a jamming mechanism that cuts off interface waves from the city.”

 

“Where are we?” Kris struggled out of the hovercar and followed the dark haired boy through the crowds of people. Kris followed quickly behind Tao, not wanting to lose him, when the boy spun around. The pair stood there, chest to chest, as Tao breathed heavily and looked up at the taller male.

 

“You don’t recognize it? We’re home.” Tao’s eyebrows knitted together.

 

“I’ve never even really ventured outside of the first district. Of course I’ve never been here before, wherever here is. Now I want to know what exactly is going on? Who are you?” Kris frowned.

 

“I told you before…” Tao was frowning now, eyes searching Kris’s. “Do you not remember me?”

 

“I…” Kris trailed off unsure how to answer. “I don’t think we’ve met in person before.” Tao’s face fell and the boy stepped back as if he’d been burned.

 

“Yi Fan! You made it!” A voice called out amongst the crowds.

 

“Chen?” Kris asked, shocked to see the shorter man from the lower citizen bar here. “What’s going on?”

 

“You took those pills! That’s what’s going on!” Chen laughed, coming up and clapping the blonde on the shoulder.

 

“He doesn’t remember.” Tao said bitterly, killing the cheerful air Chen had brought. Chen’s smile faltered for only a second before he was turning back to Kris.

 

“We need to get you to the infirmary. That’s what we need to do.” Chen clapped Kris on the shoulder again. “I’ll explain on the way.”

 

“They didn’t work.” Tao looked close to tears, eyes narrowed at Chen. “The pills didn’t work.”

 

“Tao.” Chen fixed the dark haired boy with a hard look. “Go report. You can see Kris later.”

 

Tao lingered for a moment, worried eyes fixating on Kris, when Chen snapped at Tao to get moving. The boy nodded numbly and set off, Chen sighing in exasperation as Tao’s form retreated.

 

“Don’t mind him. He’s just dealing with a lot right now.” Chen began to lead Kris through the hanger.

 

“Chen, please, what is going on here? Do I know him somehow?” Kris asked. “Tell me what’s going on.”

 

“You’re at the Alpha Centauri Bb headquarters for a secret branch of the United Planets. Our job is to deal with any threats to the intergalactic safety of this solar system.” Chen said, leading Kris out of the hanger and down a long hallway. He led the blonde to a bustling medical lab where a name with a nametag reading Xiumin waited.

 

“This is where I leave you. Xiumin will take good care of you and don’t worry about Tao. He and I will come by later.” Chen smiled and did a little wave before quickly running off down the hallway they’d came.

 

“Alright now, Yi Fan,” Xiumin took a pair of glasses out from his lab coat’s breast pocket and put them on, “Let’s see what damage MIND has done to you.”

* * *

“…but for him not to remember anything?”

 

“I know that it is unusual but it does seem that he remembers some things… the important things at least. You did say that you witnessed him in combat and he’s still functioning perfectly?”

 

“Obviously not perfectly if he can’t even remember who he is!”

 

Voices drifted to Kris’s ears through his heavily drugged state. Earlier Xiumin had put the man under anesthesia as he needed to remove the interface MIND Corporation had installed in his right wrist. Kris’s body, while feeling sluggish, could just faintly recognize the burning pain in both of his wrists. Xiumin had informed Kris that he had a secondary interface in his left wrist, however that one was not of MIND origin.

 

“Tao, please,” Kris heard Chen’s voice through his fog, “We don’t know how heavily he was brainwashed. The pills should have worked properly but something must have gone wrong.”

 

“While reactivating his interface,” Xiumin’s hushed voice chimed in, “I noticed that MIND Corporation had taken special measures to damage his memory data. I’m sure now that his MIND interface is offline and he’s solely operating on his original interface he will regain his memories.”

 

“The important thing is that he is together enough to testify before the United Planets.” Chen was talking in equally as hushed of a tone. “We must transport him safely to the court. Our gathered evidence is extremely convincing but having Yi Fan’s testimonial will be the closure that we need.”

 

“I don’t feel comfortable having that much mental strain on Yi Fan in such a short span of time.” Xiumin’s tone was disapproving.

 

Kris groaned, turning on his side where he was lying down on a cot, and the three voices in the room grew silent. Kris kept his eyes shut, feeling the medication working its way out of his system, as he continued pretending to be asleep. Chen, Tao, and Xiumin waited until they were sure Kris wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon before continuing on.

 

“Or maybe we haven’t pushing him enough,” Tao spoke up, “There’s no way that MIND really could have erased all of his memories, right?”

 

Kris heard Tao beginning to sniff and felt the awkward shift in the air between Chen and Xiumin. Tao breathed heavily and Kris heard Chen curse under his breath.

 

“There’s no way that he’d actually forget?” Tao’s voice was trembling now, the boy obviously crying.

 

“Tao,” Chen sighed frustrated, “Stop it. You’ve been trained better than this. This is the exact reason I didn’t want you approved for this mission.”

 

“Fuck off.” Tao spat, voice nasally from his tears.

 

“No, you fuck off.” Chen raised his voice, chair screeching across the cement floors as he stood up. “I understand what Yi Fan means to you, believe me I do. If Xiumin were to drop dead right now, I understand the pain and mental turmoil that would cause. But you cannot go around losing your head over stupid things like this given our current situation.”

 

“Chen.” Xiumin said softly when Tao interrupted, voice high and shrill.

 

“Do not even claim that you can understand what I am feeling right now!” Tao screamed, shooting up out of his chair as well. Kris’s brow furrowed as he heard a slap resonate throughout the small room followed by Tao’s pained whine. Kris had it then. He shot up off the cot, struggling through the dizziness, as he seized Chen’s hand and twisted it behind the man’s back. Chen grunted, Xiumin rising out of his chair in worry, as Kris breathed heavily and tried to focus on standing upright.

 

“T-take it easy, Yi Fan.” Chen swallowed thickly, crying out when Kris crushed Chen’s wrist in his hold.

 

“Tao,” Kris asked, eyes falling on where the dark haired boy was rubbing his smartening face, “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine.” Tao replied, all emotion gone from his voice as he looked bitterly at the ground.

 

“Listen here,” Kris said in Chen’s ear, grip tightening on Chen’s wrist and the man winced, “Don’t you ever touch him again. Do you understand me? If I ever see you raise a hand to Tao again… this hand comes off.”

 

“Let him go, Yi Fan.” Xiumin said slowly, face pinched in worry. Kris released Chen and pushed the shorter male away from him.

 

“I want to know what’s going on right now. I’m not staying here another second for you and this court trail you keep talking about unless you tell me what is going on. Who am I?” Kris fumed.

 

“You’re not who you think you are.” Tao was the first to speak up and Chen shook his head.

 

“What do you mean? Why have you people brought me here? Why is MIND Corporation trying to kill me?”

 

“MIND is merely taking care of a product that is now broken. For years now they have been part of the largest underground slavery ring in this galaxy. They take lower citizens, people who won’t be missed, and enslave them through extensive surgeries and brainwashing to sell them off to wealthy buyers. The buyers are normally prime ministers or business owners or government officials who need a love slave that is docile and comes with no strings attached. It’s an extremely lucrative business.”

 

“You’re telling me,” Kris frowned, “That one of the most respected companies in the market… is running an underground business… where they abduct lower citizens, perform plastic surgery on them so they are unrecognizable, and then are selling them off to the rich?”

 

“Do you not believe me?” Tao met Kris’s gaze with watery eyes.

 

“It’s impossible. Minho and I have been together now for over one hundred years-” Kris began when Tao barked out a laugh.

 

“Choi Minho?” Tao sneered bitterly, “And what could you possibly know about the real Choi Minho? He’s one of the heads of MIND Corporations, he fully knows what its shady back dealings are and partakes in it.”

 

“Minho would never do something so immoral.” Kris gritted his teeth, stepping so that his chest bumped the other man’s.

 

“You don’t seriously think that you’re the first Kris, right?” Tao wiped away his tears as he stared down the taller male in challenge. “You can’t seriously believe that.”

 

“What do you mean ‘the first Kris’?”

 

“The original Li Kris died about seven decades ago. It was before they had perfected gene therapy. While it was working on Minho, Kris wasn’t taking too well to it. He kept aging and soon died from surgery complications. Minho spent the next few years perfecting the treatment so that it operates how it does today.” Tao pushed Kris away from him.

 

“You haven’t aged since I’ve last seen you. You were taken when you were twenty-three and I was nineteen. You should be twenty-nine now but you don’t look it.” Tao shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes again. “I’ve continued to age and you’re frozen in time. But you’re not even Wu Yi Fan anymore... you’re just a clone of Li Kris.”

 

“That’s…” Kris trailed off as he thought back to his various flashbacks.

 

_“Yi Fan!” A woman’s voice called, as the young boy stopped playing kickball with his friends in the streets. “You need to come help make dinner!”_

_“Ah man.” A boy who Kris had never seen before in his life sighed. “Now we’re going to be down a player.”_

_“Sorry guys!” Kris found himself saying. “We’ll pick up where we left off tomorrow!”_

_“Yeah okay.” The group of children called after Kris as began to run home. The young boy ran in a zigzag pattern through the filth of the lower district, dodging women dumping out their dirty water buckets from the apartments overhead. A bit of water splashed and landed on Kris’s shorts but the young boy didn’t mind. His mother would just wash the stain out later._

 

His memories of running through the filthy lower districts that clashed terribly with his memories of growing up in a rich household in the first district.

 

_“That’s the salad fork, Young Master.” A maid whispered when Kris incorrectly reached for one of the shining silver utensils that lined his golden dinner platter._

_His parents were hosting some important business guests from the next planet over, guests who didn’t like taking their shoes off when they entered a home, and who had naturally blonde hair without any data programming required._

_Kris fidgeted in his chair, not liking how his bowtie choked him, or how he felt ridiculous in his high socks that went just below his knees. His mother had dressed him inspired by some old world Earth painting she’d recently seen at an art auction. Kris despised the sailor suit he’d forced into wearing._

_Kris set the salad fork back down and looked at the various stuffy guests seated at his floating dining table. There was not a single child besides himself at the table and Kris sighed, not even caring at the stern look that earned him from his mother._

 

The memories clashed, a blur of images fighting one another as Kris was unable to tell which was the truth. Something sat sourly with him. Some of his memories almost felt wrong, like was merely a spectator to what was happening. Like they were someone else’s memories.

 

“He changed you.” Tao reached out a hand and cupped Kris’s cheek. “This isn’t physical programming data, he actually had you operated on so that you resemble the original Kris. This isn’t your face. The only way I even know that it’s really you in there is through your eyes. No matter how much they change the outside, they can’t take away your eyes.”

 

Kris stared down at Tao’s pleading brown eyes, a shiver running down his spine at the emotions held in them. As suddenly everything clicked.

 

“You’re...” Kris whispered, a tear that he was not aware of running down his cheek. “You were my life mate.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kris stared down at Tao’s pleading brown eyes, a shiver running down his spine at the emotions held in them. As suddenly everything clicked.

 

“You’re...” Kris whispered, a tear that he was not aware of running down his cheek. “You were my life mate.”

 

Tao searched Kris’s face, lips beginning to tremble, as the boy broke out in tears.

 

“Y-Yi Fan.” Tao whispered, a sob escaping his mouth before he was throwing himself on Kris.

 

Tao wrapped his arms around Kris’s neck, pressing his face there and inhaling deeply, as it seemed Tao was trying to burrow inside of Kris’s body. The taller male stood there still in a state of shock, arms reflexively coming to lock around Tao’s slender waist and hold the boy tight against him. Kris released a shuddering breath he had not known he was holding and began to cry softly.

 

“Tao.” Kris struggled to keep his voice steady and Tao sobbed brokenly into his neck, “Tao.”

 

“Yi Fan, Yi Fan, Yi Fan.” Tao chanted over and over against trying to press the entirety of their bodies together. “I’ve missed you so much.”

 

It was Chen coughing uncomfortably in the background that forced them to separate. Xiumin’s face was blazing and Chen wore a smug expression.

 

“May I suggest you two take this to the barracks? This is a hospital after all and it needs to remain sanitary.” Chen raised an eyebrow and then it was Kris’s turn to blush.

 

“Come on.” Tao was tugging on Kris’s hand immediately, a sly smile spread across his face. “Our room is this way.”

 

“Uh right.” Kris let himself be led away but turned just in time to shout thanks to Xiumin for his help. “Thank you doctor!”

 

“Control your temper when you fully come back to us Yi Fan!” Xiumin called out after them.

 

“What did he mean by that?” Kris asked Tao but the dark haired boy ignored his question.

 

When they finally reached the barracks and the room that Tao had explained was their shared space, Kris’s head was starting to throb again. Flashing images of scenes he did not fully remember were dancing across his vision and molding phantom memories on the furniture he saw before him.

 

“This is our room.” Tao smiled sheepishly, holding his arms out at his sides and gesturing at the small room. It was just as Kris had recalled in his vision, a tightly packed bland room with a single cot covered by a scratchy grey blanket and four perforated metal walls closing them in.

 

“I remember.” Kris said slowly, running his hand down the length of a single metal table that was shoved in the corner of the room.

 

_“Ugh! Yi Fan!” Tao screeched, backing arching as the taller male mercilessly pounded into him. Kris had Tao pressed up against a table, forcing the boy to balance all of his weight on his hands as Tao’s legs were entangled in Kris’s. The dark haired boy’s leaking cock kept dragging against the cold metal surface of the table and he whined in displeasure._

_“Fuck. Tao stay quiet.” Kris snaked a hand around Tao’s neck and squeezed. Tao coughed, body tightening around where Kris had impaled him, as he leaned back into the elder._

_“Y-Yi…” Tao struggled for air and Kris moaned, rutting ruthlessly into Tao as he brought his other hand around to stroke the boy’s member. Tao was gasping for air now, body clamping down almost painfully around Kris, while the boy struggled._

_“Come on baby.” Kris groaned; voice low in Tao’s ear, as he pumped the younger’s cock furiously. “Come.”_

_The stimulation was too much and Tao’s body jerked forwards. In that instant Kris was releasing Tao’s neck, the boy emitting a sound between a desperate gasp for air and a delirious moan, as he shot out thick ropes of white cum onto the table. Tao whined, collapsing forwards so that his upper body was stretched out across the cool metal, his toes barely touching the floor as it was only the sheer pressure of Kris behind him that was keeping him up._

_“You’re so hot.” Kris praised, strong fingers spreading the boy’s cheeks apart so that he could see Tao’s pink pucker as it strained around his length. “Fuck look at you.”_

 

“Oh.” Kris blinked, retracting his hand as he stared down at the table in a new light. Tao was changing out his standard black uniform and into a white tank when he looked to Kris in curiosity.

 

“What?” Tao cocked his head in confusion. Kris’s eyes trained on Tao’s pink lips.

 

_”Oh fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me!” Tao sobbed as he threw his arms around Kris’s neck and brought the man down for a kiss._

_Tao was on his back, legs spread out obscenely, as Kris rested between them. Kris was supporting Tao’s lower back with his hands and he smirked at the sight of his lover beneath him. Tao was a gorgeous boy. He’d found him when he was still a child, although Kris wasn’t all that much older but still closer to being a man than the latter, and asked if Tao had ever considered preserving the peace. Tao had been a punk then, your typical outer land hostile that liked fighting in a cage for money, when Kris had stumbled across him. The kid had scars marring his chest and back to prove his days as a cage fighter but Kris thought they only made Tao look more beautiful. Kris valued strength, being the top clearance solider that he was, and Tao’s lithe but strong body embodied that._

_Tao was gazing up at Kris now, pink glossy lips parted with his heavy pants, as his form jolted in time with the man’s thrusts._

 

Kris shook his head furiously. “It’s nothing.”

 

“Okay. Do you need clothes to sleep in? You must be exhausted from today.” Tao was already bending over in search through his chest of clothes for something suitable for Kris to wear. Sadly Tao had been forced to throw out all of Kris’s clothing when he’d gone missing. The younger had grown terribly depressed when MIND Corporations had taken Kris and it was under executive orders that all reminders of Kris be thrown away in an attempts to get Tao functioning again. Kris had been Tao’s mentor, the very defining factor of how Tao was as a soldier, and when Kris had vanished so had a piece of Tao.

 

Kris currently however was watching how limber Tao was. The boy was nearly bent in half, his legs straight, ass out on display as he searched for pajamas. On their initial ride to headquarters Kris had tried to ignore the raging erection in his pants when first seeing Tao and witnessing him in action in battle. That coupled with the fact that Tao was Kris’s life mate was dizzying information. Kris could feel that primal urge running through his body clearer than ever now. It was as if a cloud had been lifted from his mind and all he could think about was having his way with Tao.

 

“I think these should fit.” Tao held up a large shirt and examined it at arms length. Suddenly a pair of arms was wrapping around his waist and a chin was resting on his shoulder.

 

“Yi Fan?” Tao smiled, nuzzling his face against Kris’s. The elder released a shaky breath behind him, body moving closer as Tao felt Kris grind his hardened member into his back. Tao’s eyes widened.

 

“I want to fuck you bad. I’ve missed you so much.” Kris closed his eyes and breathed in Tao’s scent. “I just want you.”

 

“Are you sure?” Tao whispered. “I know you’re still not fully back to your true self. I don’t want to push you into anything. For you, we still only met just today.”

 

“I remember some things.” Kris’s voice had dropped a few octaves. “Like how much you love when I play with your nipples.”

 

Tao gasped in scandal when Kris’s large warm hands skimmed up his torso and came to tweak the two peaks through his tank. Tao’s legs instantly weakened and he grinded back against Kris, his own member hardening as Kris attached his mouth to the dark haired male’s neck.

 

“W-why do you remember things like that?” Tao laughed, voice trembling, as Kris began maneuvering him towards the cot.

 

Kris continued to crowd against Tao’s back, hands pulling at the hem of his tank, and urging Tao to shed his layers. The younger felt incredibly scared and turned on in that moment. This was his lover and it was not at the same time. The man so sensually rubbing his length against his back was not someone that Tao truly knew but Tao found that he could not care in that moment. Sure this man might look different from the man that Tao had fallen in love with but there were remnants of his love in there still. Tao could see it in Kris’s dark smoldering eyes and it made his heart beat erratically.

 

Tao had longed for this for so long. In Kris’s absence, Tao had remained faithful even though everyone told him they were probably never to going to get Kris back. It had been Tao who pushed for a rescue mission to save Kris when they had seen he was still alive but simply in the image of another.

 

“I remember how much your body reacts to mine when I do this.” Kris’s voice was so low and rough now as he suddenly had a hand wrapped around Tao’s neck and lightly squeezed it once experimentally.

 

Tao’s breath caught and he nodded slowly, hips swaying in rhythm with Kris’s as they grinded and slid against one another’s body to music only they could hear. Kris’s other hand was sliding over Tao’s naked chest, long fingers sweeping across the scars on Tao’s chest as if memorizing each and every one. Tao’s own hands were struggling with working his pants off as Kris played with his body.

 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Tao tried to turn and kiss Kris once he’d ditched his bottoms but Kris’s strong hold on his neck kept him in place. Tao gagged as Kris held in place. Tao stilled, mouth falling open in heavy pants, as he turned his head to the side and through a mess of hair dragged his lips against Kris’s cheek.

 

“Get on the bed.” Kris released Tao’s neck and the dark haired male eagerly scrambled for the cot. Tao landed with a bounce and whirled around with a devilish smirk to watch the elder undress. Kris looked different now, his skin so ghastly pale as a sure sign of an upper level citizen and his hair blonder than Tao had ever remembered it being. Kris’s military mark was also missing from his arm but Tao knew Minho would have had to remove that to keep ‘Kris’ a secret.

 

“Do I look that bad?” Kris’s question broke Tao from his thoughts and the younger realized his face had pulled up into an ugly expression.

 

“No.” Tao shook his head and beckoned for the naked man to join on the bed. “I’m still not used to seeing you in this body.”

 

“Don’t talk about that.” Kris snapped and Tao blinked in astonishment. Kris winced, a hand flying to his forehead, as he hunched in pain for a moment. Kris grimaced for a few seconds before the wave seemed to pass and he was returning his attention to Tao.

 

“What was that?” Tao asked as Kris laid his body atop the younger’s. Tao stroked his fingers through Kris’s hair and pressed a chaste kiss to the man’s forehead.

 

“It’s nothing.” Kris dismissed it and began kissing a trail up Tao’s neck. Tao quickly forgot all thoughts of concern when Kris’s hand found his member and began lazily stroking it.

 

Kris kept a loose grasp, thumb slowly rubbing teasingly back and forth against Tao’s slit. The younger grunted and thrust his hips into Kris’s hand. Tao closed his eyes in bliss and Kris smiled softly. Seeing Tao this way was invoking tender feelings in the elder and he whispered to the boy just how gorgeous he looked in that moment. Tao’s member was firm and warm in Kris’s hand, steadily leaking at the tip, as Kris pulsed him enough to stimulate the boy but deny him any real pleasure.

 

Tao was trying hard not be impatient since he knew how much Kris liked drawing out Tao’s pleasure and watching him unravel until he was a hot mess. While Kris’s memories may have not fully returned, his hands remembered everything. Kris was touching Tao in all of his sensitive places and doing just the right things to wind him up.

 

“Not before you.” Tao tried to push Kris’s hand away but Kris grabbed his wrist. The elder leaned his body half over Tao, one hand pinning Tao’s wrist by his head, with his other hand stroking Tao’s cock.

 

“You’re getting antsy.” Kris grinned and Tao’s face burned. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“Faster.” Tao whispered, hips arching off the bed to signify his need.

 

“Faster, hmm?” Kris hummed, tightening his slacked grip to a firm hold around the boy. Tao moaned softly and urged the blonde onwards.

 

“Faster. Do it faster.” Tao body was aching from trying to hold still. “Yi Fan, please.”

 

“Always so needy.” Kris smirked before he increased his speed. Tao released a sound of contentment and craned his neck up to meet Kris’s lips for a kiss. They continued to kiss, sweeping tongues against one another, as Kris’s hand worked steadily between their pressed bodies. Tao’s nerves were on fire now and he was more moaning into the kiss rather than participating. Kris could feel Tao’s body becoming erratic besides his and Tao weakly began thrusting his hips up.

 

“I love you so much.” Tao broke from their kiss. Kris’s hand faltered for a moment but Tao was already coming. The dark haired male bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut as he came. The boy’s member exploded between then, coating Tao’s stomach and Kris’s hand, as Kris watched the boy unravel. Finally, when Tao was done, he realized Kris had not said anything.

 

Tao leaned back to get a better look at the man, confused as to Kris’s reaction. Kris was looking Tao with a troubled expression. The last person Kris recalled telling he loved them was Minho and while Kris knew these strange feelings coursing through his veins were stronger than what he felt for Minho, Kris wasn’t quite sure he even knew what love was. Minho said he loved Kris and yet it was not really him that he loved. Tao said he loved Kris and yet it was another version of himself that he could not seem to get back in touch with. Therefore Kris wasn’t sure he even knew what qualified as love anymore or even if he had the right so say something like that in this sort of a situation.

 

“Yi Fan?” Tao wiggled his hand out from under Kris’s grip and brought both hands up to cup the man’s face. “You don’t have to answer right now. I know you’ve been through a lot.”

 

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Kris dropped his head but Tao forced him to raise it back up. Brown round orbs that spoke of warmth and understanding met Kris’s troubled gaze and the elder instantly calmed. Tao pressed their foreheads together and let Kris relax.

 

“You don’t have to answer. I just wanted to let you know that you are loved.” Tao pressed a lingering kiss to Kris’s cheek and Kris shifted over the boy.

 

“I can’t wait any longer.” Kris apologized, interface lighting up as an antibacterial gel coated his fingers.

 

“I’m yours. Do what you want with me.” Tao laid back down and spread his legs. Kris adjusted himself and brought a hand down, experimentally tapping at Tao’s entrance.

 

“I can remember doing it with you but not how preparation works.” Kris admitted, feeling ashamed.

 

“Just use two fingers.” Tao guided Kris’s hand. “Don’t be afraid of being too rough. I don’t care as long as you’re in me. It’s been too long.”

 

Kris swallowed in silent agreement and brought his fingers to Tao’s entrance, marveling at the smooth pinkness of the ring of muscles. Then, ever so gently, he began to ease his two fingers in. Kris monitored Tao’s the whole face to see if he was the hurting the boy but Tao was Kris with a lovestruck expression on his face. Finally Kris’s fingers were in to the knuckle and Tao sighed, spreading his legs a bit wider to take Kris’s fingers as deep as they would go.

 

“So good. Your hands, god your hands, have always been my biggest turn on.” Tao moaned shamelessly, jutting down onto Kris’s hand, and Kris thrust his hand in time with Tao’s hips.

 

“Another.” Tao encouraged, thrusting down again.

 

“I just put two in.” Kris wrinkled his brow in worry. Kris had been taken by Minho enough times to know it hurt without preparation.

 

“I want to feel this for days after.” Tao rolled his head and blinked his dark enticing eyes at Kris. Kris’s heart quickened at the sight. “I want to feel the burn and be reminded that it’s really you.”

 

“Tao when you talk dirty like that…” Kris trailed off, pulling back his hand to add a third. “I just want to wreck you.”

 

“Make me scream.” Tao returned, stroking his member and Kris swore. Then the blonde was shoving three of his fingers back into the boy, enjoying how the strangled sound Tao made as he kicked his feet out on the bed.

 

Tao was pushing himself, Kris could tell. Judging from how Tao’s body was reacting, the younger male had not felt the intimate touch of a lover in quite some time. Kris wondered if Tao had even slept with anyone since he’d gone missing. Basing off how clingy and affection Tao was being, Kris assumed Tao had remained faithful. Kris just worried for Tao’s body. Kris knew he was not diminished when it came to size, in fact he was larger than Minho, and Kris understood the pain Tao would experience if it had been a while.

 

“Deeper.” Tao pressed down further on Kris’s hand, gasping suddenly when Kris’s fingers hit that bundle of nerves. “There! Right there!”

 

Kris rubbed against it, marveling at the texture on his fingertips, as Tao trembled with pleasure. Tao’s member was already recovered from earlier and the younger was steadily pumping it. Tao had used his own release to coat his hand as soft wet noises accompanied his ministrations.

 

“Don’t come again before I’m even in you.” Kris warned and Tao’s face flushed.

 

Tao turned his face to the side and huffed, “Hurry up then. I can’t keep up with you.”

 

“Turn around and get on your hands and knees. It will make it easier for you.” Kris instructed as he pulled his fingers free.

 

“But I want to see you.” Tao complained as Kris began maneuvering his hips to the flip the man.

 

“Next time. I don’t want to hurt you, Tao.” Kris pulled Tao close once he was in position.

 

“In me.” Tao whispered, leaned back to bump against Kris’s member. “I need it.”

 

“Brace yourself.” Kris warned, grabbing firm hold on one of Tao’s hips as he guided his member.

 

Tao spread his knees apart and hung his head, evening out his breath as he waited for Kris. Kris hesitated for only a second before he was beginning the slow push forwards.

 

“Ah!” Tao yelped when Kris breeched him. The man kept his head hung and played with the scratchy grey blanket covering the cot.

 

Tao had forgotten just how big his lover was. The initial slide hurt and Tao was trying to keep as quiet as possible to prevent Kris from stopping. Tao needed this. He had dreamt for years about this moment. The moment when his supposedly dead lover would return to him from the grave and they could embrace as one again.

 

“Yi Fan.” Tao said softly, tears running down his cheeks. Tao knew it was foolish the words that were about to leave his mouth but he could not help it. “I love you.”

 

“Come here now.” Kris was fully seated in Tao now and he urged the dark haired male to sit up. Kris grabbed onto Tao’s upper arms and helped pull Tao so that his back was now flush to Kris’s chest. Tao’s thighs strained on either side of Kris in order to keep himself from being fully impaled on Kris and the younger groaned at the sensation of Kris’s full length buried in him.

 

“I forgot how big you were.” Tao managed, slowly and experimentally moving his hips to get used to the stretch of Kris inside of him. Kris grunted in an effort to stay still as he knew Tao needed to adjust.

 

“Beautiful.” Kris pressed a kiss to an especially large scar running down Tao’s back from his spine and out towards his shoulder.

 

“Do you know who gave me that scar?” Tao laughed, hips picking up the pace as he began to bounce. Kris took it as a signal that he could begin moving and he gently thrust up into the boy.

 

“Who?” Kris grunted, large hands shifting from Tao’s biceps to Tao’s hips as he kept the boy rooted in place.

 

“You did. It was when I was still just a stupid kid. You were practicing by yourself on a hologram course with knifes. I thought it would be funny to sneak up on you and scare you. Except,” Tao looked over his shoulder and pressed a kiss to Kris’s jaw, “You were so in the zone, you didn’t even know it was me. I jumped you and you threw me down and sliced open my back.”

 

“T-Tao.” Kris hugged the boy tight in horror.

 

“You probably would have killed me had I not kicked you off me. I broke two of your ribs. You don’t know it now but… when you fully come back… you’re scary when you’re in the zone.” Tao admitted looking guilty.

 

Kris remained silent unsure how to process this information. Kris knew that his memories were coming back faster than ever now but what Kris didn’t understand was if he was going to lose a part of himself as that happened.

 

“How different am I?” Kris asked and Tao tensed. “How different am I from the Yi Fan you’re used to?”

 

“This isn’t a conversation to be having when you have your prick shoved up my ass.” Tao began moving his hips again but Kris stilled them.

 

“Tao, answer the question.” Kris gave a sharp thrust upwards and Tao cried out. Kris did it again and Tao clamped down in retaliation.

 

“You’re different, okay? You’re Yi Fan and yet you’re not. You’re… softer, gentler, nicer, dumber in some cases.” Tao added on the last bit and Kris frowned. “I don’t know it’s strange. You don’t feel like a different person, I can still tell you’re Yi Fan but this experience has changed something in you.”

 

Kris relaxed a bit to hear that he was not a different person entirely as that had been his biggest fear. It was frightening to think that his current subconscious was nothing more than programming and once the real Yi Fan returned, it would be like a light switch had been flipped and one mind would be overtaken by another.

 

“Yi Fan, I want to try something.” Tao touched Kris’s wrist and brought up his interface. “I want to link our interfaces as one.”

 

“Alright.” Kris watched as Tao’s pinged for Kris’s and within moments they were linked.

 

A surge coursed through both of their bodies and Kris gasped at the sensation. Never had he done this before. It was like an out of body experience. Kris was in his body and yet he was in Tao’s at the same time. He could feel Tao’s warm flesh pressing against his and yet he could himself as well. Something strong seemed to be reaching out to him and Kris realized it was Tao’s mind searching for his. Kris closed his eyes and readily accepted Tao, hands digging into the younger’s hips as he resumed thrusting into the boy. Tao moaned and Kris pressed the other forwards so that Tao was now lying on the bed. Kris sprawled atop of him and he thrust between the boy’s spread legs.

 

“Yi Fan!” Tao cried out when Kris hit his spot dead on. “Oh!”

 

_“Oh?” The cocky kid titled his head to the side and eyed over Kris._

_Kris had been on a mission when he’d come across some cage fighting in the slums of the planet formally known at Jupiter. It was a rundown, backwater planet that Kris had been chasing an assassin on. He’d carried out his mission as planned and was ready to jump planets when he’d spotted one fighter that stood out amongst the rest. He was a dark haired young fellow with tanned skin and black war paint swirled in an intricate design stemming from his face down through his body. The boy was fierce and had won every fight that night._

_“I saw you fight. You’re good.” Kris praised and the boy eyed him over._

_“Yeah?” The boy was eyeing Kris with interest now. “That’s not the only thing that people pay for me to do, you know.”_

_If these words bothered Kris, which they did, his face did not show it. Years of harsh training under United Planets had taught him better. For a brief moment Kris even wondered why he was talking to this punk only to see reflections of himself in this boy._

_“I’m not looking for that. I’m Yi Fan by the way.” Kris reached a hand out to shake the boy’s and he looked at Kris oddly._

_“Tao. You’re from Alpha Centauri Bb. You guys are the only planet that greets like that.” The boy reached out and shook Kris’s hand regardless. “So how did a rich boy like you end up way out here?”_

_“I’m from the slums district, just like you. Tao, as I was saying earlier, you’re a good fighter. How would you like to put those skills to some use?”_

 

 

Kris gasped and squeezed his eyes shut tight, grimacing as a thousand memories and names and places he’d never been flooded his mind. He was vaguely aware of Tao whimpering beneath him, equally as affected by Kris’s mind warp as Kris was. The blonde wrapped his arms under the boy’s waist and thrust harder, balls slapping against Tao’s upturned ass, as the younger moaned in pleasure.

 

“So much. It’s so much.” Tao said, reaching an arm behind him to lock a hand behind Kris’s neck.

 

Kris was unsure if Tao was referring to the mind warp or Kris himself. Nevertheless, Kris continued chasing his physical pleasure as he tried to block out his psychological agony.

 

_“Slow.” Kris yawned, dodging the knife that was aiming straight for his head._

_“Too slow again.” Kris warned, ducking once more._

_“Argh!” Tao screamed. He lunged at the elder again, knife in his hand, as he aimed for Kris’s shoulder._

_“I said too slow!” Kris barked, grabbing Tao’s wrist and twisting it. Tao cried out in pain and dropped the knife and Kris twisted the boy’s arm behind his back. Tao was panting heavily, after all they’d been going at it all day, and sneered at his superior._

_“Do you want to be on my clearance level?” Kris asked the question that Tao hated so much._

_“Yes.” Tao did not even hesitate. Kris smiled and leaned closer, lips tickling Tao’s ear._

_“Then get on my level.”_

 

“Yi Fan, I can’t, I can’t.” Tao warned, member messily leaking out onto the bed now. Kris reached a hand around and pumped Tao once, twice, and then boy was spilling out onto the bed.

 

“Ah! Yi Fan!” Tao’s entire body tensed as he rode out the rest of his orgasm in small spurts and then he was done. The younger flopped back down onto the bed, face pressed into the sheets, as Kris continued to pursue his own climax behind him.

 

_“The entry point is here. I want a three-man squad covering the back exit and another three-man team at the front. We have a hovercraft waiting at the roof in case he tries anything. This is the main facility without doubt. No one is touch anything or anyone when we get inside. The objective is to seize Choi Minho and gather evidence of the slave ring. Do not kill anyone unless necessary. Have I made myself clear?” Kris asked his group._

_“Clear.”_

_They were currently in the air ventilation system of the basement floor of an old warehouse where they were certain it was one of MIND Corporation’s largest harvesting facilities. Kris’s group was a squad of fifteen extremely capable agents who were all looking to Kris as the mission leader. At age twenty-three Kris was a young leader but there were those in his group who were far younger. Namely Kris was worried for Tao. This was only Tao’s tenth mission and while Kris had objected to the youth coming, executive had stated they needed Tao on this team._

_“The rest of you cover each other and keep in a tight formation.” Kris said and Tao beamed in excitement. Kris shook his head. “Alright let’s move.”_

 

“Fuck!” Kris swore, furiously pumping into Tao now. The dark haired male was glancing over his shoulder in worry at Kris now. Kris didn’t register it but Tao had dropped out of the mind warp. Kris however had not.

 

“Yi Fan?” Tao winced when Kris thrust back in again. The lube from Kris’s interface had stopped and their coupling was starting to hurt. “Yi Fan, are you okay?”

 

Kris merely grunted in frustration as ecstasy continued to evade him. Then, in a moment Tao did not anticipate, Kris shoved Tao’s head down into the bedding. Tao released a muffled scream but by then Kris was grabbing onto both of Tao’s wrists and pulling the boy’s arms out wide behind his back. The result had Tao’s torso pitched forwards in a degrading position and Tao hissed when he felt the rough slide of Kris between his legs.

 

“Yi Fan, what’s happening? Can you hear me?” Tao asked, panicked.

 

_“Get down!” Kris shouted, covering Tao’s head as a rain of photon guns shot at them._

_They had been wrong, so very wrong. They had assumed the facility would be guarded, that went without question, but never in numbers like this. MIND Corporation seemed to have an entire army in that basement protecting the merchandise and Kris’s small team was not prepared for that. Already a few of his squad members lay dead on the floor and Kris had just prevented Tao from getting his head blown off._

_“Fuck this is bad. All units fall back!” Kris shouted into his interface and it echoed on Tao’s._

_“But what about Choi?” Tao asked._

_“Forget him. This mission has been compromised. Tao on the count of three make a run for the door and I’ll cover you.” Kris instructed, urging Tao from where they were currently kneeling behind a massive food tank._

_“But Yi Fan the mission was to apprehend Choi!” Tao refused to budge and Kris glowered._

_“Now is not a time for you to be acting up, kid! I said clear out.” Kris shouted. A shooter rounded the side of the food tank and Kris shoved Tao back as he fired back at the enemy. Kris nailed the man straight in the chest and he went down quickly._

_“Tao, do not fight me on this.” Kris turned back to the youth only to see that he was gone. Kris scanned the floor frantically, scenes of the remnants of his squad viciously fighting back against the enemy, when he saw Tao’s form running up the platform that led to the control room._

_“Tao!” Kris shouted, immediately bolting after the boy._

_People shot at Kris as he ran but he easily fired back and took them down. Kris was one of United Planets’ finest agents and right now all Kris was focused on was getting Tao back._

 

“Yi Fan, please!” Tao sobbed, “It hurts! Yi Fan please listen to me!”

 

Tao was crying now, a stain of red between his legs, as Kris mindlessly rutted behind him. Tao had enough. He bucked his body weight back and snapped his left arm so that Kris was thrown off balance behind him. The man tumbled, Tao barely catching him in time as Kris almost fell off the bed.

 

“Oh god Yi Fan.” Tao whispered, laying Kris down.

 

Kris’s eyes were entirely clouded over as they darted back and forth frantically. Kris was wording silent phrases that Tao could not pick out. But just as Tao had broken free, Kris was tackling the other and trying to enter him once more.

 

“Yi Fan!” Tao howled in pain as Kris succeeded.

 

Kris grunted and locked his arms around Tao so that the other could not push him away. Instead Tao was forced to lay there on his back, watching as his lover struggled to reach a high that was just not coming.

 

_“Put him down!” Kris thundered._

_“I’d be careful where you point that photon gun, Wu.” Minho warned. The man currently had his forearm locked around Tao’s neck and a gun to his head. Tao struggled uselessly to no avail._

_“Yi Fan shoot!” Tao demanded, “Shoot him!”_

_“Tao, shut up!” Kris shouted. Kris wanted to shoot, he did, to end all this chaos with Choi Minho and MIND Corporation, but there was too high of a chance that Kris might hit Tao. Minho was currently using Tao as a human shield and Kris wasn’t going to go putting bullets in his lover._

_“I’ve been watching you, Wu.” Minho said, eyes roaming Kris’s body and he felt disgusted. “You look like someone I used to know so very well. The resemblance is astonishing actually. With a few surgeries, who knows? You two could even look like clones of each other. I think I would rather like adding you to my collection.”_

_“Enough with the idle chat. It’s me you want to deal with, not this punk. Throw him aside and let’s settle this here and now.” Kris barked and Minho simply laughed._

_“This punk? This punk, he says.” Minho turned and spoke to Tao. “He’s calling you some punk. My, my, is that you people from the slums treat your secondary males?”_

_Kris could not help but grit his teeth. This is the reason Kris did not want Tao on this mission. If anyone were to find out what they meant to each other, they would be too vulnerable. “What makes you think he’s my secondary male?”_

_“I can see it in your eyes. It’s the same way I used to look at my secondary male.” Minho grinned, forearm pressing down harder on Tao’s windpipe and the youth whined._

_“Yi Fan just shoot him already.” Tao begged but Kris couldn’t pull the trigger although he kept the gun trained on Minho._

_“Time is wasting, Wu. I’m getting bored of this game. How about I shoot this punk right now and save you the trouble?” Minho’s photon gun started to boot up and Tao cried out in fear, thrashing in Minho’s hold._

_“Stop!” Kris threw his gun down at Minho’s feet and held up his hands in defeat. Minho paused and lowered his gun, raising an eyebrow in curiosity._

_“I’ll make a deal with you.” Kris offered._

_“Yi Fan no!” Tao sobbed._

_“A deal? What kind of a deal?” Minho smirked and Kris shuddered._

_“If you want a hostage to barter with the United Planets then take me. Just leave Tao out of this.” Kris kept his hands up to show Minho the honesty in his words._

_“Done.” Minho answered instantly and Kris slowly walked towards the two. Tao was crying heavily now, repeating pleas for Kris to just shoot the man. When Kris was within arm’s reach of Tao Minho suddenly set his interface to stun and electrocuted the boy. Tao cried out and dropped to the floor knocked out cold._

_“Tao!” Kris ran to Tao’s side, checking the boy to ensure that he was not dead. Suddenly Kris felt the point of a gun being pressed into the back of his head as the high pitched whine that accompanied it signaled Minho’s photon gun was booting up again._

_“Come along now, Wu. I have much better things planned for you than to barter with the United Planets for your release.”_

 

Kris made a strangled sound, body stilling, as he was suddenly blowing his load within Tao. The younger flinched as he felt the substance fill him and Kris was gasping out and collapsing boneless on him. Tao managed to wiggle from beneath Kris’s weight, cum sliding down his inner legs, as he looked to the exhausted man in bed besides him.

 

Kris’s eyes met Tao and Tao froze at what he saw.

 

Kris’s eyes seemed darker in appearance, his brows drawn together in a frown, his face more chiseled, and overall much more threatening looking. Gone was the white pale skin and round face of an upper level secondary male and replacing was a face that Tao was so familiar with. While the surgeries still kept the man’s outer appearance looking like Li Kris, there was no denying that during their mind warp something had changed.

 

Kris sat up and stared at Tao for a moment, face unreadable and eyes narrowed.

 

“Yi Fan?” Tao asked and then Kris was pulling him in for a crushing hug. Kris inhaled Tao’s scent heavily, strong arms crushing Tao’s arms at his side.

 

“Tao, my Tao.” Kris sounded close to tears. “I can remember everything now.”

 

“A-are you sure?” Tao asked and Kris pulled back to meet his lover’s eyes.

 

“I know now. Tao,” Kris raised a hand to brush Tao’s cheek softly, “I love you.”


End file.
